The Experiment From the Parallel World
by buggirl101
Summary: The Titans are asked to help open a asteroid. Not a bad thing...right? But when Scientists determine that a alien man with silver hair is inside it could spell trouble...    Somewhat AU!Pairings: None as of yet. ADOPTED BY Sayuri Yori


Alrighty! This is my first crossover for Teen Titans and Final Fantasy VII…actually this is my first fic for either of those categories. XD

Anyway, Disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Final Fantasy VII. Any characters or ideas you recognize aren't mine.

Another thing you'll need to know. Anything written in **bold **is something in another language. Most likely whatever the people of Gaia speak. (Comparing, I'd most likely say a mixture of Japanese and a few other languages.)

On with the pilot chapter!

* * *

"The Discovery"

The Titan Tower was mostly silent. Cyborg rested in his room, recharging his batteries and updating his system. Raven meditated on the rooftop, her soft voice could be heard from the ground, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Over and over. Robin moved about in the kitchen, fixing himself a fruit bowl for his late 10 AM breakfast.

Starfire sat playing with Silky on the crescent-shaped couch. Beast Boy had just woken, drowsily dragging himself to a bathroom.

Today was one of their favorite days. Park Day. Every now and then, the group of superheroes would get out and go to a local park to play and generally relax. They were JUST teenagers after all.

A few hours later the Titans were driving to their destination, the park. Beast Boy was trying to get someone to laugh at a joke, Raven was rolling her eyes slightly annoyed with the Green Changeling. The rest were joking back, making any of Beast Boy's attempts useless.

"Friends look!" Starfire suddenly spoke, pointing to something further up the street. Sure enough, as the titans strained to see what she saw.

The park they loved so much had construction signs and equipment at one fairly large corner.

"Wha?" Beast Boy managed to mutter, looking confused. "Aww, man! We won't get to go all out!" Cyborg whined, thinking about having a large football game with the rest of the team.

They still decided to check it out, and after finding a parking place exited the car and walked/flew to a worker standing by the site.

"Hey, what's going on?" Robin asked, immediately taking charge. The worker glanced at them his eyes widening when he realized who they were.

"O-oh! Uh, we were taking down that dead tree and found something weird under it. Some scientists are checking it out now. Apparently it's a old asteroid or something."

"Asteroid?" Robin muttered in reply. Starfire began questioning the poor man about where the 'Glorious' Asteroid came from. The man just shrugged and told them to go look for themselves.

They took his offer and came to an obviously dead tree lying on the ground. A crane had been used to pull the asteroid out of the ground. The asteroid was large, a deep black color.

Scientists were crowded around it, chiseling, drilling and sticking parts of equipment into the thing. "UH, excuse us..." Best Boy had started only to have all the scientists, "Shush!" him.

He huffed angrily. One of the scientists looked up, noticing the Titans. "Ah! Just who we were going to ask for!" The scientist moved towards them, holding a hand out for them to shake.

He was pale, with thinning black-hair and a thin shaped face. "I'm Michael, the scientists in charge of this amazing piece of history." The Titans in turn introduced themselves, before the scientists asked them something that threw most of them off.

"Would some of you try to open this thing?" They all looked at each other, Robin asking why. "Well…" Michael began, shifting his green-eyed gaze to the giant rock. "We've been studying it for the last few days, according to our instruments there's a heartbeat inside it."

"Heartbeat?" Raven asked, giving the man a curious look. "Yes, heartbeat. We believe that wherever this asteroid came from it contains a living alien from that place. It's very hard though, we can't get far enough to the center to find out."

Starfire immediately began hovering over it firing star-bolts at it, while the rest all worked on the thing trying to dig just far enough into it. Not too long after they began a brilliant bolt of soft green light pierced the sky, coming from a tiny hole in the rock.

The scientists were beside themselves in anxiety, so with this small sign the Titans continued to work. After another few odd minutes the asteroid seemed to just crumble away, revealing a crystal. This crystal was clear, but still shone with a green hue.

Inside the crystal was a figure clutching something much smaller to his chest. The scientists all marveled at it, the Titans could see why. He was a beautiful figure.

Pure silvery-white hair floated frozen around his figure, his face was calm, sleeping. When a scientist finally scrambled up to it, trying to look at what he was holding she jumped backwards with a soft, "Oh my."

"What is it?" Michael the scientist had asked, trying to move closer to see what was so shocking.

"It's…a head. A female's head." She stated loudly, looking a bit green in the face. Most blanched, or shuddered at the thought. Michael looked apprehensive but still ordered the scientists to get the creature out of the crystal.

He thanked the Titans for their help and shooed them off. Saying that, "This is far too important to be witnessed by children." The titans protested, but still left and went home.

The rest of the day the only thing the Titans could talk about was that creature/man/whatever he was. Raven couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she had, but she began meditating nonetheless.

During her meditation she had a strange vision. She could see the man from the crystal, fighting a blonde-spiky-haired man with an abnormally large sword. A woman lay unconscious in a corner.

The two men danced back and forth fighting what seemed to be to the death. As, they finally neared a railing the blonde haired man snatched the silver haired man's coat and threw him over the edge into some sort of green liquid.

He then picked up a white-haired and purple skinned woman's head. Decapitated, with glowing purple eyes. The man muttered, "Good riddance Sephiorth." Before tossing the head in the liquid.

After that was done he gasped, clutching his stomach where blood could be seen lightly staining his purple shirt. The vision halted as she heard a loud voice yelling, "Cloud!"

Raven stood up; walking to the main room where the Titans were watching a movie…she had to tell them about this.

* * *

In a laboratory nearby, the large group of scientists and medical personnel were slowly cracking the crystal open with lasers. Carefully, trying not to hit the person still sleeping inside. After 4 hours of drilling they succeeded.

Large chunks of the crystal fell off hitting the tiled floor. Not soon after, the medical personnel pulled the man out, carefully laying him on a stretcher. He began taking deep shuddering breaths, choking and coughing on the fresh air.

Michael hovered over the man, more curious then he had ever been before. The man slowly blinked squinting his eyes from the light. His eyes finally traveled to the scientist.

The creature, spotting Michael sat up, moving into a slightly defensive stance. Muttering at all of them in a language they couldn't understand.

** "Why am I not in the Lifestream?"** Michael gazed at him confused, "I'm sorry, I don't understand..." The silver-haired man grew angry at the obvious difference in language. **"What language is this?"** He murmured to himself. A thoughtful look was written on his face, he looked up gazing at them all slowly studying them.

He finally growled angrily, cause Michael to back off with his hands slightly up. "We're not going to hurt you." He tried to stand, his legs giving way for a moment.

"Careful!" Michael whispered, trying to keep the man standing. He pushed the scientist away with a deep growl of, **"Enough! Keep away from me! I can stand on my own." **When he did stand the few scientists not afraid marveled again.

He stood at an imposing 7 foot tall. His silver hair nearly brushed his ankles. His eyes were a deep amber color, a soft but powerful glow emitted from them. He was thinking deeply, the glow in his eyes seemed to pulse with his thoughts.

He sighed, slowly pointing to himself. **"Sephiroth."**

Michael recognized this motion. He smiled slightly nodding. He pointed at himself. "Michael." He ordered the rest to do the same. The man, Sephiroth would nod after hearing each name.

Sephiroth then moved to go to a door, Michael hurrying after him. "Now, Seph-er-oth. You're far too weak for…" Sephiroth whirled back around glaring at Michael. Despite the language barrier he seemed to get the basic meaning of what he had said.

Sephiroth then continued to move towards the door, after discovering it was locked he simply shrugged reaching to his side. Then…he discovered that he was missing something.

Sephiroth growled again, speaking to the scientists. **"Where's Matsume?" **"MatSueMeh?" Michael attempted to repeat. Sephiroth then strode back to what was left of the crystal.

After looking into it and seeing nothing he cursed. Sephiroth then took a small breath, holding his arm outstretched. Within a short minute a soft glittering glow had emitted from his hand, within a second of that a thin sword obviously somewhere around 10-foot long was held carefully by the man.

He smiled, muttering to himself. **"My summoning still works. I must not of passed through the Lifestream after all." **He turned towards the scientists once again, a thin evil smile had settled on his face.

The smiled disappeared when he spotted Jenova's head sitting in a small tank of liquid. **"Mother!" **He sent the scientists a glare, striding over at picking up the head carefully cradling it against his chest.

**"No one studies Mother." **He hissed angrily. Readying his sword and aiming it towards the steel door that blocked his way. A simple swipe and the door fell in two pieces to the floor. Before any of them could react the alien man was gone, as was the head he seemed so fond of.

* * *

And that's my first chapter! So, be sure to tell me what you think. And to explain the time-line...

This is AU! But, it's basically set during the time that Sephiorth was "asleep" within the crystal where he would eventually be found. This story however...he seemed to 'travel' to a seperate world somehow. (I'll explain in deeper detail later.)


End file.
